1. Field
This document relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Out of display apparatuses, a plasma display apparatus includes a plasma display panel and a driver for driving the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel includes a phosphor layer formed inside a discharge cell partitioned by barrier ribs, and a plurality of electrodes, for example, a scan electrode, a sustain electrode, an address electrode.
The driver supplies a driving signal to the discharge cell through the electrodes. Thus, the supplied driving signal generates a discharge within the discharge cell.
When the supplied driving signal generates the discharge within the discharge cell, a discharge gas filled in the discharge cell generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, which thereby cause phosphors formed inside the discharge cell to emit light, thus generating visible light. An image is displayed on the plasma display panel using the visible light.
Examples of the discharge generated inside the discharge cell of the plasma display panel include a reset discharge, an address discharge, and a sustain discharge.
The address discharge is performed to select the discharge cells, that will generate the sustain discharge being a main discharge for displaying the image, among the plurality of discharge cells.
To generate the address discharge, a predetermined video signal of a data signal type is supplied to the address electrode formed in the plasma display panel.
In a related art plasma display apparatus, a relatively strong noise occurs in a video signal (i.e., a data signal) supplied to the address electrode, thereby causing an electrical damage to a circuit of the driver of the related art plasma display apparatus.
Furthermore, the quality of the image achieved by the related art plasma display apparatus worsen, and even the image is not displayed.
A magnitude of the noise generated in the video signal varies with a resistance and the length of a transmission line of the video signal, and the like.
In particular, as the size of the plasma display panel becomes larger, the length of the transmission line of the video signal lengthens. This results in the generation of a more strong noise in the video signal. Accordingly, the electrical damage to the circuit of the driver further increases, and the quality of the displayed image becomes worse.